Swimming, Love, and Alcohol
by Anime768Girl
Summary: After the gang finally finishes high school, Rin, a famous swimmer creates a relationship with Gou, an upcoming swimmer. This story revolves around their turbulent relationship that is affected from Rin's drinking habits and anger. *rated M for sexual themes and profanity (the two are not siblings or family related in any way...so read it!)
1. Chapter 1

I ran down the sidewalk and saw that it was pretty dark. Looking at my phone, it was only 8:01 pm. I was running with Nitori just for some muscle build-up for myself. He just seemed to tag along. After 2 minutes, he came panting and on his knees looking exhausted. "Sen-Senpai! I-Is your house close?" He asked me. I bent down and squatted looking at Nitori. "Are you running for your life or something? Just run slow or even jog if you want. Don't try to hard." I gave him my hand and he got up. "One day, I want to be as good as you in swimming! I mean, you're already an Olympic winner! And you're the fastest swimmer in the world!" Nitori's eyes glistened from the stars. He was smiling and I patted his hair. "Don't worry, anyways, reporters are coming tonight. I gotta be at the top." I said. Nitori sighed. "But I am worried. Senpai, your drinking habits are going to kill you one day!" I looked at him in a bit of anger but still was friendly. "Look, Nitori I'm going to be fine. I just drink for a pump up. That's all." I turned around and started jogging since Nitori needed to catch up with me.

I was at my house and there were reporters everywhere around my house. I was so tired of these flashing lights in my face. I slipped my hand into my pocket and took out a mini bottle of liquor. Opening it, I drank from it. Nitori was looking sad and I smiled. "Just stay next to me. Don't worry, nothing bad will happen." I opened the door to my house and let the camera-men come in.

"So, how did you become so big and famous for your swimming? How'd it begin?" One female reporter asked. I looked at the floor and smirked. "Well, when I was smaller I had a group of friends who were all in a small swimming club. We won a race but I had to go to Australia. Over the time, I had some emotional hatred towards them when I met them in high school. But then that was all over. And when we swam in high school, well we became the best of friends again. And now, I'm 22, not going to college and I got scouted for the Olympics. So here I am." I said looking back up at the woman. After a series of questions, I heard one question pop up. "But are you afraid your fame will come to an end?" Asked one man. I looked at him in a confused way. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "Because of your drinking, aren't you going to mess up?" He asked me nervously. I got up and sighed. Nitori grabbed my shoulder and I looked at him. "Don't get angry, please Senpai." He begged me. And how could I not listen to him. So I rolled my eyes. "Since your one of my best friends, I'm going to cool myself down." I said. I went to the kitchen and got myself a bottle of vodka. Taking Nitori's jacket and hat, I wore it and took my glasses out of my chest pocket. I was heading towards my door to leave. The cameramen all panned and zoomed at me and Nitori. "What are you doing?!" He asked me. "I want to walk away from all this commotion. It's frustrating." I said. Going to my car, I started the engine and took a sip of the vodka. "You're going to die!" I pulled the window down and smiled at him. "I am just trying to cool down and not get angry like you said. Anyways, you know that I don't drink to die. I die to drink." I reversed the car and drove off.

Now, I know what you must be thinking, what's happened? Well, a lot happened eve since I graduated from Samezuka. I got scouted and went for the Olympics and am the fastest swimmer in the world. Makoto is a counselor for students in Iwatobi University, Haru is a coach in swimming at Iwatobi, Nagisa is a comedian, and Rei is in his last year of college. We still keep in touch and swim, but since we are all busy, we only meet once a month. Then, I saw a figure in front of the car. Before crashing into it, I turned the steering wheel and jammed my car into a tree. After some seconds, I opened the door and ran towards the person.

"Are you alright!?" I yelled with my glasses on. It was a girl. She had the same type of hair color and eye color as me. Her body was slim and tall but not as tall as me. "I swear, I'd report you right now, but I got a meetup to go to!" She was wearing a long red skirt and a white t-shirt with a pink scarf covering her chest and neck. She was furious at me. "I broke my goggles because your dumbass likes drinking!" She picked up her clear goggles that were broken. It seemed that she could swim. "I-I can pay for it." Putting my hands in my pockets, I had no money. "I-I don't really have anything right now." I said scratching my head. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, it seems that you'd have nothing anyways." She looked at me angrily and walked away murmuring stuff about me. After some minutes, I looked at my car and sighed. "Great job, Rin." I called Nitori to get a tow truck for it. "Rin, are you alright?!" He asked me on the phone. "If I wasn't I don't think I'd call you. I gotta go somewhere so just pick the car up and pay for it. I'll owe you later." I said disconnecting the phone. I decided to run after this mysterious girl.

Following her, I saw that she went to Iwatobi University, the same place Makoto worked at. She took her skirt off and had shorts on that were yellow. She undid her ponytail and let her hair open. Putting her skirt in a bag, she walked to the swimming pool. I was glad she didn't notice me and there was a big clock on the wall. It was for timing the swimmers. She put her phone on the floor and took her shirt off having a swimming suit on. It was black and had no designs on it. Taking her shorts off, She put her red swimming cap on. "Dammit! I don't have my goggles! It's broken anyways. Looks like I gotta do this the hard way." I took my phone out and set it on a timer to see how long it'd take her to finish a lap." She closed her eyes and dived into the water.

After 39 seconds, she jumped onto the dry floor and looked at her phone. Then she looked at the wall in front of her which had a picture of all the best swimmers in the world including me. All I could see was her face looking determined and yet sad. I knew that she was as fast as me in swimming. And I needed to get her to become the world's best swimmer. She picked her things and went to the locker room so I decided to confront her. Obviously I didn't go in the locker room but I waited outside for her to come out. After some minutes, she had a towel in her hand and wore black pants and a blue shirt. She didn't seem to notice me though. "That was some nice swimming you were doing." I said. She looked at me in anger and I took my hat and jacket off and then slipped my glasses into my pockets. The girl looked at me in a shocking way and was surprised. "You-Your'e, I yelled at you too and I-!" She was red in embarrassment and I smiled. "It's fine. Even if I am famous, you still had the right to yell at me." I said. She stood still with water dripping from her hair quietly. "I came here because I wanted to make you big." I said. She laughed. "Big? What do you mean?" She asked me. "I want you to become the world's best swimmer there is." I said walking up to her. "No! I'm not the best swimmer and besides, how'd you know that I'd want to become a good swimmer? I only swim because it's a hobby of mine." I pointed to the pictures of swimmers like Micheal Phelps, Sun Yang, and more on the wall. "Did you know that the best of the best in the world only become the best by looking at the moon?" I said. She looked at me confused. "I saw how you looked at those pictures. You want to be like them, right?" I said staring at the girl in her eyes. She nodded her head yes and I smiled. Taking my hand out for a handshake, I held the hat and jacket in my other hand. "I'm Rin, Rin Matsuoka." I said. She startled and took her hand out too. "I'm Gou, Gou Matsuoka. But call me Kou instead." She said. I looked at her and laughed.

"That's hilarious. Because we both share the same last names and look so much alike although we aren't related in any way." I said. Kou laughed nervously. "So how old are you?" I asked her. "18. I just began college actually this year." She said. "You don't need to tell me anything about yourself. I'm quite familiar with you. Your'e 22 and are the most elite swimmer in the world. Who'd not know about you?" Kou said. "Many. Like you. You think you know things about me but you don't. And I'm not saying this in anger or anything. I'm just telling you." Kou walked out of the swimming area with me and we chatted for a while. "Here's my address. Come here tomorrow at 12 in the afternoon. I'll take you to a pretty neat place where I swim and start training you there." I wrote my address and she took out her phone and wrote it down. "And here's my phone number." I gave her a piece of paper and she placed my number in her contacts. "I can drop you home if you'd like." I said. Kou declined my offer of dropping her home though. "I'll be fine. I can go home by myself. Anyways, you got a car to take care of." She said walking to her dorm. I waved by to her and she walked to her room. Then I called Nitori. "Can you book a flight to Switzerland for me, Nitori?" I asked him. He sounded surprised. "Switzerland?! Why?" He asked. "I'm going to go the IOC (International Olympic Committee). I found this girl who's got this talent that I don't even have. I want her to become the best swimmer there is." I said. Nitori sighed. "Are you drunk?" He asked me. "Nope. Just do what I say. And do this fast. Book it for Friday. And two tickets." I said. "Also, Senpai the towing company brought your car back to your house. I paid them the money." I told Nitori that I'd come in some minutes back home.

I found an amazing swimmer, and I was sure to make her big. She'd become the best swimmer there was. And I'd help her to reach that goal.


	2. Chapter 2

I was waiting for Gou to come and looked at my watch. "It isn't so far from her college. What's taking her so long?" I said tapping my foot on the floor. Then I saw Gou running in a yellow pair of skinny jeans and white shirt tucked in. She had her hair in a ponytail and was panting. "S-sorry!" She said out of breath. "It's alright. Anyways, you got a passport or something?" I asked her. She looked at me suspiciously. "Yeah but why are you wearing a hat and shades?" She asked me. "As a famous person, I got to hide from others as times. People are crazy." I whispered. She laughed. "That makes sense!" She smiled at me and sighed. "Back to the subject, we are going to first get you some swimming clothes." I said looking at her. "W-what?! I am perfectly fine with the swimsuit I have. And what's wrong with it?" She asked me. "Well, you need a style. Something others will remember for a really long time." I grabbed her hand and walked to a huge shopping mall. "Here we are. At the biggest plaza of Japan." I said placing my hands on my hips. Gou looked shocked. "I-If I had known that we were coming here, I'd brought my money!" She said. "That's fine. I will handle that for you. But right now, you go inside and check out the clothes. I don't got much time." I pushed Gou through the doors and she looked around. She really didn't know what to wear. I sighed and grabbed her hand. "I guess I'll tell you what to wear." I said going to the swimming suits area for women I pulled her ponytail and she followed me to check the clothes out.

Looking through them, Gou didn't know which one to choose. "Are you serious? It's just a swim suit. Choose one, try it out, and then see if you like it or not. Then buy it." I said annoyed of her waiting too long. "Sure." She picked out a black swimsuit with one pink stripe at the sides. "I think this looks pretty fine." She checked the size. "You want to try it on?" I asked her. "No. I prefer not to wear clothes like that in front of other people." She said declining to go to the changing room. "Sure. Whatever rocks your boat." I said. "Do you need any new goggles?" I asked her. "No. I got one at home. It's fine." She said. I sighed. "Alright. Well then, do you want some clothes to wear?" I asked her. "No. I have plenty at home." She told me. Rolling my eyes, I smiled. "You don't need to be so uptight all the time. If you want something, get it. I owe you anyways. I gotta buy you something." I said scratching my neck. "Then, I'll..." She looked around and saw something that caught her eye. She ran towards this person with light brown hair and green eyes. He seemed extremely tall in fact. Wiping my eyes, I got surprised. "Ma-Makoto?" I said behind Gou.

"Yeah! This is my counselor at school!" Makoto looked at me shocked and smiled friendly (as always) and gave me a high five. "Do you both know each other?" Gou said pointing at us. "Yes. We actually attended school together. We use to be on the same swimming team." Makoto said. "I haven't seen you in a while." I said at Makoto angrily. "Sorry. I had to go out of town for some stuff with other colleges." He said. "Well, how are you?" I asked him. "I'm pretty fine. Life's normal. But how are you?" He asked me sounding worried. "I saw on the news this morning that you lashed out at the reporters last night." He said with a sad face. "Yeah I did because they deserved it. They were making my frustrated. They came to give a simple interview and instead tried to go into my personal problems. Who the fuck did they think they were?!" I said folding my arms. "Rin, I also heard you had some drinking problems and are-" I gave Makoto a glare and he quieted down. Gou tried to change the topic and told us that we should probably eat some lunch instead.

At the food court, I had my glasses on and still wasn't going to take them off. Makoto was sitting down and Gou was taking the order. "So, what are you both doing?" He asked sitting comfortably on the chair. "I saw that she was really good in swimming. So I'm trying to help her out and you know, become the best swimmer in the world. And in order to do that, I wanted her to become an Olympic Swimmer." I said looking at Makoto smiling. "Rin, you really think she can do it? The Summer Olympics are right around next year. Are you sure the IOC will allow her to participate?" He asked me. "Yep." Just then, Gou came with some tacos and 3 cokes. "I-I hope you don't mind. There wasn't anything fancy so-" I laughed at her. "Fancy?! I am not so rich that I care about fancy things. This is fine. I should eat some junk food once in a while anyways." I said as Makoto was the first one to take a bite of his taco. "Which reminds me, you and I are going to Switzerland." I said as Gou choked on her coke.

"What?! How can you just do that?!" She yelled at me angrily. Makoto was laughing and observed the conversation. "If you want to make it big, you should get a balanced diet. Not just that, but you gotta work out more. Which means you need to build more muscle." I said resting my hands on the table. "But I mean, is it really important for us to go there?" She asked quietly. "Of course it does! Being an athlete, you can't always eat junk food. You have to be healthy. And besides, we have to make sure that you are qualified for sure to go to the Summer Olympics of next year." I wiped my mouth with the napkin and Gou was looking worried. "I only met you yesterday. Why do you care so much that I make it big?" She asked me. Makoto began to become curious. "She's got a point. Why does it matter?" He asked me. Looking at my hands, I began to speak more. "Because she had the will. She-Gou, you have what it takes to be the best there is. You're even faster than me! How can I ignore that?" I asked her. "Okay fine. You want me to overthrow you?" She asked me. "Yes. It's not like I'll survive any longer." I said having a straight face. "And anyways, with my drinking habit, I don't think I'll stand much longer." I said. Makoto looked at me sadly. Then, I went into my pocket and took out a mini bottle of liquor. The best there was. Opening it, I started drinking and wiped my mouth. "So, you going to come on Friday with me or not?" I asked her. "I-I guess. But my studies aren't even complete!" She stammered in her sentence. "You are beginning a career. Don't worry. You'll manage." I said getting up since we were all done eating. "But for now, since we are all done eating and we got you clothes, we should hit to the pool." Makoto got startled. "What?! I don't even have my swimming pants!" He yelled. "That's alright. I got plenty at the pool we are going to." I said with a smirk on my face.


	3. ALERT!

I know i haven't updated my fanfics in a while, and i apologize but i had my freshman orientation and begin school in like 10 days, so i'm studying hardcore...

but, I AM CLOSE TO FINISHING MY FANFIC: "The Love Between A Prince and Commoner" AND MY FREE! FANFIC IS GOING TO STILL GO ON FOR A LONGER TIME. THE NEWEST KORRA FANFIC I HAVE IS ALSO TO HAVE AN AWESOME LONG TIME...

In the mean time for all of you going back to school or college (wherever), tell me what you think i should do in my fanfics and stuff like that! and PLEASE RECOMMEND ME SOME ANIME!MY SUMMER IS FILLED WITH AWESOME ANIME TO WATCH AND I WANT MORE TO SEE!

Amy!


	4. Chapter 3

"This, Gou, is where I swam from time to time during high school." I said as Gou looked around in excite. Then, I felt somebody tap my shoulder. Turning around, Makoto then immediately hugged the person. "H-Haru?" I asked him. He looked at me and then looked at the water. I smiled and then Makoto backed away to give him some space. "How long has it been? some months?" I asked him. He didn't respond though. "I guess your'e the same as ever. That's good." Then, I looked around. "Nobody's here, huh?" I noticed no students were there so I took my shirt off. "How about it?" I asked him. He sighed. "Sure." Taking his pants off, Gou covered her eyes. "Don't worry. He has some clothes under." Makoto told her. And as usual, Haru had his swimming attire under. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it one the floor, and then we both looked at each other eye to eye. Running towards the pool, we both jumped in and began swimming freestyle.

Some time later...

"And as usual, Haru beat me." I grabbed a towel and Gou was looking at us both with a surprised face. "What?" I asked her. "I-I just never knew that somebody is faster than you, Rin." I gave her a towel and she looked at me confused. "Haru doesn't swim competitively. But he is faster than me and we both know that for sure. Now, how about you go and get changed." I said walking to the men's locker room. "Oh yeah! You'll find unused swim suits for girls in their locker room so, go ahead." I pointed to the opposite of the men's locker room and Gou started to walk.

Her hair was in a ponytail and her hair was bouncing back and forth. "Gou!" I yelled her name. She looked at me curious of what I wanted to say. "It's nothing, sorry." I said smiling to myself. She closed the door and then I looked at my hand. Gou was a pretty good looking girl. She was nice and didn't seem to hate me that much. I guess that when she knew who I was, she'd be the first person who treated me respectfully.

10 minutes later...

She came out walking in black swimsuit. Makoto was sitting on the side and got up. With her hair balled up and having a swimming cap on, she wore her orange goggles and looked at me. "What are we doing now?" I was asked by her. "Well, first I need to see your time. So, to start off, what swimming style do you have?" I questioned as she walked towards the water. "Oh! I-I swim backstroke." She looked nervous. Makoto walked towards her and started to talk to her. "Your'e nervous, aren't you?" He asked. Gou looked at him and then looked away. "If it's alright, can I help her right now? I do swim backstroke too, Rin." Makoto asked me. I sighed. "Sure. It'd make more sense if you did. I'll start changing into my normal clothes." I walked in the locker room to find Haru sitting with a blue water bottle.

"I know your'e quiet Haru, but this quiet? What's going on? How's your job and mom and-" I got interrupted.

"I heard on the news you know. That you snapped at the reporters." He told me putting on his grey and blue t-shirt.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, your'e going to have too."

I grabbed Haru's collar and pushed him against the locker. With a loud bang, he didn't hesitate or flinch the tiniest bit. "I don't take any orders or commands from you. I'm a full grown adult, not the cry baby I use to be." I looked at him with a glare and he didn't even change his expression. "I think you haven't changed at all. You snapped at the reporters and walked away. The same thing happened in elementary school and the same thing happened there. I don't care if your'e famous or poor, but as your friend, I'm telling you to stay away from drinking. You'll kill yourself." He pushed me onto the floor and walked towards the door.

I stayed in there thinking about what he said. So, I searched in my pocket for the liquor bottle and drank from it. Whenever I was sad, it would cheer me up. It was the only thing that kept me calm.

As much as I knew Haru and Makoto were right, I wanted to deny it. Because it would remind me that I'd fall down. My career was at stake and I didn't even want to listen to my friends.

**Author's note: Sorry about the short chapter! School's coming so I will try to update once a week! Review the chapter! **

**AMY!**


	5. Chapter 4

Looking out the window to see how Gou was doing, she and Makoto were laughing with each other. I felt myself get a teeny bit angry and then rolled my eyes. Turning around, I saw Nitori smiling at me. "Matsuoka-senpai! Is this girl a new person your'e trying to bring into swimming?" He asked me. How the hell did he know? I didn't even say anything yet. "How could you tell?" I asked him. Getting his phone out, he didn't look at me and was playing some game on the mobile. "Tachibana told me." He was eating a lollipop and I sighed. "She's pretty damn fast. I mean, faster than me but she is amazing." I said looking at Gou swimming. Nitori then started laughing. "About the expression on your face earlier, why were you angry?" He asked me with a smirk. "I-I don't know really. It's just that if I see her with another guy well, it makes me-"

"Angry?" Nitori finished my sentence. He placed his hands on his hips and took my bag for me. "Senpai, your'e jealous." He said turning around and walking.

"Wha? I am not jealous!" I said feeling my face become red in embarrassment.

"Yes you are. I mean, she's with one of your best friends and yet you are angry that she's with another guy." Nitori said smiling still.

"I-Your'e probably right but I am not angry!" I yelled. Ai looked at me and sighed. "If there's anything that hasn't changed, it's your anger. Matsuoka-Senpai, I know it seems embarrassing to hear but its true: you are J-E-A-L-O-U-S. Jealous."

Tired of talking back and forth, I was with Nitori walking out the locker room. Makoto took his swimming black cap off and then placed his hands on his hips. "I've gotta say, Gou is a pretty good swimmer. I never even knew that she swam." Gou just kept on swimming on and on and Makoto flipped his hair smiling. Then, Gou got out of the pool and walked towards me. I felt my heart race fast as she looked at me and then she started laughing. "What's with the face?!" She giggled. "I-What do you mean?! And besides, you walked up to me so awkwardly." I said scratching my neck. "Exactly what was so awkward about me walking towards you? And -" Without letting Gou finish her sentence, I walked away with her yelling at me. Nitori and Makoto laughed and I went into the locker room.

_What was going on? When she went up to me, my face completely felt warm and my heart was going crazy. But...why? If anything, she was just an ordinary girl I saw that had the talent for swimming. Me and her are just friends. Then why do I feel something more than friendship between us?_

_Was Nitori even right?_

_Was I really in..._

_love?_

**Author's note: YO! I am sorry for not updating in a long time. It's the school year and I didn't have time to make a big chapter. But still, I'd love to hear you reviews! AND FREE! ETERNAL SUMMER'S ENDING WAS JUST PERFECT. I WAS CRYING SO HARD THROUGHOUT THE SEASON AND THEN KYOANI DECIDED TO END THE ANIME OF HOW IT BEGAN (that 30 second trailer). **

**Tell me what you thought of the whole series?**

**And tell me what the fanfic is like so far!**

**Amy!**


End file.
